Synchronized Swimming/Trivia
Trivia *Although known online by FOX's official pages for Bob's Burgers, the family's last name "Belcher" was not mentioned in the series until this episode. The first episode to have a clue to their last name was "The Belchies", although it didn't mention their name in the episode. After this episode, their last name would be mentioned more often. *This is also the first episode where Mr. Frond's first name, Phillip, is spoken. Superintendent Douglas refers to him by this twice at the graded performance. *This is the only episode in the second broadcast season to be rated TV-PG. *Bob references [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0080487/ Caddyshack] believing Louise threw a candy bar in the pool when she actually defecated in it. This episode's Pest Control Truck also references Caddyshack, being named "Ratty Shack." *When in Linda's synchronized swimming class, Andy and Ollie's costumes are colored similarly to their usual outfits. Most likely so that they could be told apart because they are wearing swim caps which cover their most defining feature, their hair. *During Bob's ice cream fantasy, Tina is seen wearing her gym kit. *The lifeguard at Henry Hackenbush Recreation Center can also be seen in Bob's ice cream fantasy earlier in the episode. *The Burger of the Day, "One Yam Band Burger" is included in The Bob's Burgers Burger Book, albeit renamed the "One Man Yam Burger." *The code printed on the arcade tickets read C008328, they appear to be based on arcade tickets from the Beach Arcade chain of redemption arcades in Rehoboth Beach, Delaware. An example photo of a ticket also contains the same code meaning that the photo was most likely used as the inspiration.http://www.beacharcade.com/Images/ArcadeTicketHistory/NewBeachArcadeTicket.jpg *The brand of cat food Andy and Ollie bring to school is Pussy Fish. *A total of 3.97 million households watched this episode. *The episode received positive reviews from critics. *When Linda is in the restaurant telling Bob she quit being the kids' coach, the man who ordered the Child Molester burger of the day from the first episode is sitting at the counter. Goofs *At the beginning of this episode, a window appears and disappears from behind Linda when she is doing the kids' homework. This window is never seen again in the series. *An additional member of Linda's synchronized swimming class appears in her Tom Selleck fantasy and during the graded performance. *When Bob attempts to teach the kids how to work the ice cream machine, the previous day's "Burger of the Day appears on the board in the first two shots featuring the board, the "Ice cream a la mode burger", then it changes to "Shake your Honeymaker Burger". *Teddy's pupils disappear for a frame when he is recommending melted ice cream to the teenage girls. *Linda's apron suddenly appears on her after the cutaway of her wearing the Navajo warrior while doing laundry. *When Linda denies that she's doing the kids homework, Tina's dream journal appears on the table where "Buddy's Rainbow" was. Later after Tina picks the journal up, "Buddy's Rainbow" is back in its right place. *During the Ghost parody, the vanilla ice cream comes out of the left pump instead of the right. *Gene is seen holding a pencil with his left hand in this episode. He is shown to be right-handed in other episodes. *The Burger of the Day, "Do Brussel Burger" is meant to be the "Do the Brussel Burger" in reference to the Van McCoy song, "The Hustle". The correct title is included in The Bob's Burgers Burger Book. References Category:Trivia